1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of voltage testing and more specifically to the area of checking the open circuit charge condition of storage batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The checking of batteries, subsequent to installation in an automotive vehicle and during its assembly, is an important step in preventing vehicles from being delivered from the assembly facility with faulty batteries. Past systems for checking have involved the use of standard volt meters or in some instances, merely observing whether or not the installed battery has the ability to start the engine of the vehicle. In many cases, if the battery did not have the ability to start the engine, it may have been quick charged to accomplish that function without futher checking as to whether or not the battery was able to hold a full charge. In any event, no apparatus was available which would both verify and audit the condition of the installed battery at the time of its installation.